Hidden Diary of a Lover
by The Revettes
Summary: When Bridget and Miora find a dairy in the Order of the Phoenix headquaters, they unknowingly open Pandora's Box Rated M for language and some sex scenes
1. Goodbye California

She dropped to the couch. This _couldn't_ be happening. Hadn't they beaten him years ago? Years ago when she quit the order. Years ago when she moved away from the magic world. Yes, the year that she was so viciously tore away from the one she loved the most. There was no way that this was happening.

"Hey Mom!" Miora said as she slammed the door.

"Hi sweetie," Myra greeted as she wiped the tears that were welling up in her eyes.

The girl sensed something wasn't right. "Mom, what's wrong?"

Myra let out a laugh. She thought it funny that her daughter, Miora, had an uncanny knack for knowing when something was wrong with her mother. "I'm fine, dear," she said, keeping the tears from cracking her voice.

"Mom, you're lying. I know you better than that," the raven haired 17-year-old commented walking into the living room where she found her mother, trying desperately to hide the fact that she was crying.

"We're moving," her mom said in a husky voice.

"What?" Miora screamed as she slammed her bag on the ground.

Her mother nodded. "I've been called back to work for the Order."

"The what?" She said as she stared at her mother.

"The Order, dear. It's a group that works against the Dark Lord Voldemort," her mother choked out the name. It was time she got over her fear of him. High time.

"Now back a subject. MOVING? Mom, I don't want to move. I've got friends here," Miora whined. Why move now in her 7th year of school. It wasn't fair.

"The Order is in London, dear. If I go back to work for them then we have to move. You'd be going to the same magical school that I went to. You'd be going to Hogwarts," the words fell from her mouth before she even had time to process what she was saying. The memories flooded back into her mind. Sirius Black laughing was the first thing that came to mind. Myra let a few more tears slip from her eyes before saying, "We're going."

Three weeks later, a surly Miora and her mother were boarding a plane for London, taking them to her mother's long forgotten past.

"You'll really like it Miora," her mother encouraged, "Hogwarts will be just like your old school."

"Whatever," Miora said in a disgusted voice. She picked up her bag and looked towards the sunny California horizon.

Good bye California, She thought sadly. It was almost like giving up her childhood. That had been where she was raised.

In truth if she could have, she would've apparated right then and there. But she was an underage wizard. And the laws came from the Ministry of Magic in lovely London. The very same place she was moving to.

"I know you don't want to leave. But, the new environment will be good for you Give you sense of variety in people. Now the wizarding world will be about the same but you know," Myra tried to comfort her obviously upset child but nothing would console her.

"Mom, just stop trying. We're moving. I'm leaving my friends. And I'm going to be the new kid in my 7th year of wizarding school. Thanks a lot."

Myra looked like she was about to cry. Suddenly, Miora felt a wave of guilt rush over her. She was being unfair. Her mother was going through just as much as a hard time as she was.

"I'm sorry mom," she said as she hugged her mother. She could feel her mother sobbing in her embrace.

Myra gave a long sigh as she pulled herself together. She couldn't loose it. Not now. They still had a lot to do. Myra hugged her daughter tighter as she went back to her task.

"Mom, I'm really sorry," Miora said, letting her arms fall to her sides. It killed her to see her mom like this. She was the woman that taught her to be strong even in the worst circumstances. Something was definitely wrong.

**……………………………………………………………………………………**

Myra closed her eyes and drew a breath. Nothing could prepare her for what she was about to do. So many memories resided here. Seeing her mother's body protesting what she had to do, Miora knocked on the door of 12 Grimmauld Place. Only to find a middle aged man opened the door after the 2nd knock.

"Myra, you came," the man said, launching himself at Myra. The older woman let herself embrace the man back. "Remus, it's been so long."

Suddenly, a girl that looked a few years younger than her came charging down the steps. She had red hair. For a fleeting second, Myra thought it was Lily. A few minutes later, a girl around the same age as Miora thundered down the stairs after. She was the spitting image of her other best friend, Erin Black.

"Ginny, I swear to God if you don't give me back my I-Pod, I'm gonna rip out your vocal cords!" She screamed as she continued to chase her.

Miora gasped as she saw this display of something just so immature. Miora tugged on her mother's shirt to get Myra out of the long embrace she'd been in.

"Mom, I want to go home."

"Miora, I'm here to work now. We can't go home. Plus, you'll make plenty of friends at Hogwarts. Maybe you'll even meet Harry Potter. I went to school with his parents you know," Myra tried to compromise with her daughter.

The girl suddenly spotted the other girl and stopped.

"Oh my God! I just made a total idiot of myself. Sorry. I'm Bridget. Bridge Granger," the girl held out her hand sheepishly.

Miora took it warily, "Miora Black," She said politely, "I just moved here."

"Cool. Sorry about that. Ginny took my CD player again. I'm pretty protective of that thing. It's my source of power."

Miora giggled, "I know what you mean. I'd die if I didn't have music." At first glance, Bridget seemed snobby and spoiled, but now she seemed friendly. Miora couldn't put her finger on it, but there was something that was drawing the two girls together. It was as if there was some unknown force, destiny perhaps, that pulled them together. Miora knew they were going to be best friends.

"I know! It's my life!" Bridget said, laughing. "One minute, that reminds me. I need to hunt down Ginny. I'll talk to you once you're moved in." Bridget then took off running in the direction she believed Ginny had gone.

"Okay," Remus said, rocking from one foot to the other. Miora could tell he was nervous and she'd just met him. Wasn't he like one of her mother's oldest and dearest friends?

"Who was that?" Myra asked as she looked at him.

"Bridget Granger. That's Erin's daughter. She has two other ones. Hermione, that's Bridget's twin and Amelia."

Myra smacked her head in remembrance.

"Erin! How is she? Is she here?"

Remus looked uncomfortable.

"She committed suicide about sixteen years ago."

Myra looked shocked.

"You're kidding me!" She exclaimed, hardly believing what she was hearing.

"No," Remus said as he shook his head sadly.

One solemn tear slid down Myra's face. "Oh. Have they been living with their father?"

"No," he replied, "Bridget and Amelia have been living with their grandparents until Amelia got an apartment when she graduated from Hogwarts. Now, Hermione's with them too."

Myra looked down to her side and realized she had not yet introduced her own daughter. "This is Miora. Miora this is Remus Lupin. I went to school with him, too."

"Hi," Miora said as she smiled and stuck out her hand. Myra looked at Remus and wondered if he knew what she knew about the two girls.

"It's nice to meet you Miora," Remus grasped her hand and shook it. He then looked up and met Myra's eyes, "Your daughter, right? She's got Sirius's eyes."

"Unfortunately. It's hard to deny those eyes. Love them though. Remind me of him every time I see her," Myra said fondly.

Remus started to shift uncomfortably again. "You know he's coming back here in about a week or so, right?"

Myra dropped her bags in shock.

"He's what?" She exclaimed.

"Coming here," Remus repeated. "You do remember this house, right?"

Myra nodded slowly.

"Of course I do," She glanced around. It was almost exactly as she remembered it, cold and foreboding.

His parents never did like her. Mostly because she wasn't a pureblood. Nor was she half. She was muggle born. Her sister, her twin sister, hadn't had powers. She hadn't been graced with the struggles that the wizards had gone through when Voldemort had come to power. She stopped at that thought. Voldemort. His parents had been a big supporter of the Dark Lord.

"Mom, come on," Miora tried to move her mom. But her mom wouldn't budge. She wouldn't come from the memories that had encompassed her mind. "Mom." Miora gave up and picked up her mother's bags and took them inside to the room Remus had indicated to find that half the room was already decorated.

"Finally," Bridget said as she walked into the room triumphantly, cd player in hand. "Oh, so you're my room mate? They told me someone else would be moving in but I wasn't sure. I've been alone all summer. This will be so much fun. It'll be like a sleepover every night!"

"This might seem like a weird question and terribly off of topic. But, do you have any idea why my mom is acting so strange? I mean, she cries every time I mention her years at Hogwarts. She just sat there staring at the door, looking like she was about to cry. And the look in her eyes when that Remus guy mention some guy named Sirius. It's just...it's confusing. My mom's always been strong and then all of a sudden I'm slammed with an emo mom," Miora said, feeling this question was totally out of place.

"I know only a few things and this is only from eavesdropping and being in the right place at the right time. Like I know that your mom and Sirius had a really good relationship. I think they were even married, but no one's ever confirmed or denied this bit of information. He was convicted for murder and sent to Azkaban, the wizarding prison," Bridget added when she saw the puzzled look on Miora's face, "Remus says it's wrong and he was innocent. But I don't get much from Remus. He doesn't talk much about him and your mom. Even less about mine and I know they went to school together," Bridget said, sitting down on her bed.

Miora sighed and sat down on the bed across the room from Bridget's. "Thanks."

**……………………………………………………………………………………………...**

"Myra," Remus shook her by the shoulders, bringing her from her memories and thoughts. "Myra, let me show you your room. Miora already put your things in there." Remus then caught her hand and pulled her into the old house. He then lead her upstairs and to the room that Sirius used to live in. "I'm sorry, but it's the only one we have available. Ginny and Hermione stay together, Harry and Ron, Fred and George, Bridget and now Miora, and I'm staying Sirius when he gets back."

"It's okay," Myra assured him, though she herself didn't believe the words that came out of her mouth. So many terrible memories came flooding back to her. All the emotions that she had held down had suddenly made their way through the emotional dam that was suppressing them.

She couldn't help but look around the room. It looked almost identical to how it was when she came over for parts of the summer. The bed was in the same place, dirty laundry was everywhere (a testimony that he didn't know she was staying in his room), and his gel still littered his desk. But one thing stared her in the face. Something that was so blatantly different that she couldn't help but notice it. She gulped. Sirius wasn't there.

"So, how long have you been here?" Miora asked as she put her clothes away in her dresser.

"About two years," Bridget sighed and pushed a streaked piece of auburn hair out of her face, "My sister finally got an apartment here and decided that she wanted me to chill with her. Eventually, Hermione came to live with us too. I just moved here this summer. My sister is working for the Order. So is her husband, Oliver. I was supposed to share a room with Hermione, but I threw a fit and Remus didn't want to deal with it, so I got the room to myself, until now. That's okay though, I just didn't want to share a room with my sister. She's no fun."

"Awesome," The other girl paused, thought for a moment, and then a mischievous grin spread across her face, "So, what are the guys like?"

Bridget giggled. "You really want to know?"

"Well duh!" Miora said, as if it was obvious.

"There's this guy named Draco Malfoy. He's totally hot. The bitch from Hell Pansy Parkinson, is trying to steal him from me."

"Is he your boyfriend?"

Bridget looked around, and then closed the door.

"Can you keep a secret?"

Miora nodded excitedly. She felt like she was back in elementary school.

"I'm engaged to him!" She squealed with delight as she went to her jewelry box, pulled out a velvet box, and revealed the expensive ring that was inside.

"Congratulations!" Miora said while she watched Bridget put it on her left hand.

"Thanks," Bridget admired the ring, "He proposed to me last week. No one knows except for you."

"Well, I'm glad that I was the first to hear the good news." Miora laughed. She suddenly felt as if she was home again.

"Please don't tell anyone," Bridget begged, "They don't approve of Draco and no one seems to understand how much we love each other. If they found out, it would be a disaster."

"I promise I won't," Miora smiled, "Besides, forbidden romance is the best kind!"

"I suppose," Bridget chuckled, "He's such a great guy. I'm lucky to have found him."

"Why don't they approve?" Miora asked curiously.

Bridget paused and thought for a moment.

"His family's got a really dark repuation. His father's a convicted Death Eater," She looked at the confused look on the other girl's face,"One of Voldemort's followers. Anyway, they all assume that he's evil just because his father is. They all think that he's a Death Eater. "

"Is he?" Miora questioned with bated breath. It all seemed so glamorous in a way, like a romance novel she used to read when she was an early teen. She had long since stopped, but the idea of a real life story like that seemed to wake her imagination with the thought.

"No," Bridget said as she shook her head, "He said he hates Voldemort and he thinks that being a Death Eater is a disgrace."

"Wow," Miora sighed, "That's intense."

"Yeah, you know, I'll introduce you to him when we get to school. I really think you'll like him!" Bridget bounced over to help Miora unpack her things. "So, I really think you'll like it at Hogwarts. We have this club called the Revettes, it's me and my other friend Sadie. It's like this group of us that pulls pranks. My mom was in it when she went to Hogwarts. We love to do it to the Slytherins, even if my dear Draco is there. He thinks they're hilarious."

"That's awesome. When I was at American Academy of Magic, I pulled this hilarious prank with my best friend. We were in potions with our teacher, and we were making invisibility potions. So I switch his unicorn hair with skunk's hair," Miora explained but at this point Bridget bursted out laughing.

Miora smiled at the memory of her teacher. "Calm down. Well, yeah. The results were hilarious. He ended up with whiskers, ears and a black and white tail. The whole class was rolling on the floor laughing."

Bridget fell to the floor holding her stomach. "My...god. If only I could've been there." Bridget immediately calmed down. "We should do that to Snape."

"Snape?" the other teen asked. "Who's Snape?"

"The potions master at Hogwarts. He's a real bitch. Only the people in Slytherin like him. But I think it's because he's the head of that house and he plays favorite to them."

"Can't be any worse than Professor Collins," Miora said, throwing one of her empty bags into the closet.

"You'll be singin' a different tune sweetie. Trust me." Bridget answered, picking up her cell phone and glancing at it, "Damn."

"What?" Miora glanced over her new friend's shoulder.

"Draco called when I was chasing Ginny."

"Aww . . . Bwidget missed a call from her sweetheart!" Miora teased as she watched with glee as Bridget turned bright red.

"It was important!" Bridget protested, as she made a horrible attempt to cover up her blush.

"Yeah, totally important. Gotta tell your baby that you love him. That's oh so important," Miora rolled her eyes and let out a giggle.

"You're just jealous that I have a boyfriend!" Bridget shrieked. She then ran out the room just in time to hear Miora scream, "WHAT? And then they were off just as Bridget and Ginny were earlier.

She followed Bridget into a room that somehow seemed vaguely familiar to her.

She had never been here before in her life, why did this room seem to hold a secret that she knew. Bridget looked as though she was thinking the same thing. The room was decorated in pink paint that was chipping from all the years of being neglected and empty. The high canopy bed had a white and pink comforter on it. The desk and dresser matched perfectly the bed.

"Whose room is this?" Miora asked.

Bridget shook her head, "I have no idea."

Miora looked around then made her way over to the desk, and began to open up the drawers and look at the papers.

"We can't do that!" Bridget said in a horrified voice.

Miora looked at her. "Yeah, because the owner of this room is really gonna come back and be pissed. Come on! Where's your sense of adventure?"

Bridget bit her lip and hesitated thoughtfully, then walked to the desk where Miora was sitting. Together, the two girls sifted through old papers, nothing terribly exciting, mostly junk mail.

"Look at this!" Miora exclaimed as she held up a white leather bound book. On the front, it had the symbol on Bridget's necklace. She began to open it.

"Whose is it?" Bridget asked with curiosity as she bent over her friend's shoulder and looked on.

"Some girl named Erin Black," Miora said indifferently as she tossed the book aside.

"That's my mother!" Bridget exclaimed as she ran over and picked it up.

"Well, then, read it!" Miora said peeking over Bridget's shoulder to see the book.

"I don't know," the other girl said unsure. Did she really have the right to invade her mother's innermost thoughts?

"Come on! Just open it already!" Miora said, laughing as she grabbed the book from Bridget's hands and ran with it. "Now you gotta catch me!"

"Not this again! First my I-Pod and now the book. Why does everyone want to steal my things today?" Bridget groaned and ran after Miora. Chasing her through the downstairs and then up the stairs again Bridget wondered why this girl wasn't tired yet. Bridget herself was about to collapse. As she ran by the rooms she stopped finding Miora in the same room as her mother.

"You know, Sirius won't like it too much that you're in his room. He actually told me to make sure that nobody came in here while he was gone," Bridget shifted from one foot to the other.

"Well, Remus said that I could stay in here and that Sirius was bunking with him. So I guess we'll find out when he returns," Myra commented. There. She'd said it. She'd said his name without bursting into tears. That was a good sign right?

Bridget then looked to Miora and noticed the book. She swiftly stole it back from her and hid it behind her back.

"What's that?" Myra asked, noticing the familiar book exchange from Miora's hands to Bridget's.

"Nothing," Bridget said.

Myra instantly knew she was lying but left it at that. She had a right to know what was hidden within those pages.

"Well, I'm going to get out of here. I gotta finish unpacking. Hey, Bridget, you want to help me?" Miora said, pulling at her new friend's shirt sleeve.

"Yeah," Bridget said backing out of the room. Somehow she knew that Myra knew exactly what book she had and what was contained deep within its pages.

"Love you mom," Miora said as she left the room. Bridget followed soon hearing, "That was freaky. Do you think she knows whose book that is?"

"I don't know. But I have a feeling she does. Wouldn't it be cool if our mothers were like best friends or something?" Bridget asked, once again excited.

"That would be so awesome. Hey I have some cd's we can listen to as I unpack!"

The raven haired girl laughed and ran to her new room.

"Are you gonna open it or what?" Miora asked impatiently as the two girls sat listening to Green Day.

Bridget turned the diary over in her hands and shifted uncomfortably.

"Yeah," She said as she sighed and turned to the first page.

**………………………………………………………………………………………………**

_Dear Diary,_

_The dance was wonderful. Everything about it seemed to be meant just for me. I thought I could have died and gone to heaven. Remus proposed to me! Can you believe it? We're going to get married. I haven't told anyone except for Myra. I can't wait to announce it! I guess all those bridal magazines Lily, Myra, and I brought for our sleepover will finally be put to good use!_

_I really hope that Remus doesn't change his mind. He already questions why I love him sometimes since he is a werewolf. I don't think I could take it if he broke the engagement with me._

_I'm stopping right now. That's just silliness coming out of me. He knows I love him and I'll love him forever. At least I hope he knows._

_Erin_

_  
_

The girls looked from one to the other. What was this? Bridget slammed the diary shut. It had to be fake. Something made up for someone else to find. It couldn't be her mother's diary. Her mother had never been engaged to Remus. No, she was married to a respectable, non-werewolf man.

"That's my mom's name," Miora gasped, bringing her hand up to cover her mouth. She had been joking earlier when she mentioned the possibility that their moms had been friends. She hadn't meant it.

"Lily or Myra?" Bridget questioned. She thought that Lily had been Harry's mom but maybe she was wrong.

"Myra. My mom's name is Myra Rose Smitham-Black," Miora said, moving her hand from her mouth to her hair. She grasped at it, pulling it back from her face.

Bridget's eyes widened as she turned to stare at Miora. "Black?"

"Yeah. My last name is Black, too,"

"That's so weird."

Miora looked in the mirror and suddenly noticed that her eyes were completely different than her mother's.

"Lavender..." escaped Miora's mouth in a whisper.

**……………………………………………………………………………………………...**

Remus groaned. How could he have done that? He put her in Sirius's old room. He couldn't wait til the man came back and found out that Myra was now occupying his room. Sirius would probably refuse to bunk with him, Remus his friend, and stay in his room with her. That was if he could figure out who she was. And just who Miora was.


	2. New Year Therefore New Diary

Miora sat at a table surrounded by people she didn't know. Okay, she knew Bridget, her mom and Remus but that was it. There were two identical twins joining them with fiery red hair, their younger sister and their parents plus a couple of people that her mom had just said were Order members. Bridget was sitting next to Miora. Miora tapped on Bridget's hand, trying to keep it unnoticed. As the two girls looked at each other Miora mouthed the word, 'Help!' She didn't like being surrounded by people she didn't know.

Bridget looked at her and sighed, "I suppose you want me to tell you who everyone is, right?"

"I'd be helpful," Miora answered as she batted her eyes and smiled innocently.

"That's Fred and George. Don't bother trying to learn which one's which. It really doesn't matter. They're always together. The youngest Weasley and the only girl is named Ginny. She's a bitch and a slut. From what I've heard, she's slept with a few professors. That rumour kind of grossed me out. Of course, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Mr. Weasley's cool. Mrs. Weasley, well, let's just say, don't piss her off. The chick with pink hair is Tonks. I don't know much about her except she's obnoxious. She's a show off. Let's see. I think that's everyone. And you know your mom obviously. And Remus too."

"Is it always this crowded at dinner? I can hardly move my elbows," Miora muttered to Bridget. She really didn't want everyone to know that she was having any anxiety at all about this.

"This is a small crowd for us. Usually there's about five more people that come," Bridget let out a small laugh at Miora's obvious discomfort. "But hey, you'll get used to it and you'll figure out who is who. Well, not Fred and George, but everyone else. I still have trouble figuring out who is who and as you know, I've been going to school with them for two years."

"Twins actually kind of freak me out. It's like there's one because they look alike but then you see them together and it's double vision!" Miora groaned.

"Wait until they start talking in unison. You'll think you're going crazy. It's even worse when they start finishing each other's sentences."

"They do that?" Miora asked with an incredulous look on her face, "That's creepy."

"Tell me about it. When I first came here, I didn't have anyone to hang out with so Fred and George took me under their wing. I've pretty much learned to deal. You will too."

"Hey Bridge Over Troubled Waters!" George asked from across the table.

"George!" Mrs. Weasley scolded, "Don't yell across the table!"

"Geez woman, I'm Fred. Don't you know anything?"

"Yeah!" Fred piped up. "It's an insult that no one can tell us apart!"

Bridget rolled her eyes, "Yes Boy George."

"Are you busy tonight?" George asked with an innocent look on his face.

"WWWWhhhhyyyyy," Bridget answered suspiciously. Whenever one of the twins asked if she was busy, it always met trouble.

"Lee Jordan's seventeenth birthday's today and I don't have a date," George whined.

"You know perfectly well." she stopped mid-sentence, "that I'm not going to be your date." she finished quickly. No one except for Miora knew about Draco and it was going to stay that way.

George quickly rushed to her side and knelt beside her, "Oh fair lady, will you give me the pleasure of accompanying you to a social outing?" he looked at her and kissed her hand.

Bridget rolled her eyes and smiled, "How can I refuse?"

"But I thought you were with-" Miora started before Bridget promptly kicked her under the table.

"Owww!" Miora whined, "What was that for?" The blonde gave her a look and Miora immediately shut up when she remembered Bridget saying that no one knew about her engagement to Draco.

"Great!" George exclaimed with a smile, "Your friend can take Drop Dead Fred."

"Drop dead Fred? What a lovely name," Miora rolled her eyes and the boy who was still kneeling by Bridget's chair.  
"Oh just wait til they figure out something for your name," Bridget gave Miora a knowing glance.

"Yeah, Bridge over troubled waters," Miora said sarcastically. A staring contest soon ensued. Out of the corner of her eye Miora saw George stand aand watched at the twins looked between each other. "I'll never blink!"  
"You shall loose!" Bridget said, concentrating even more on not blinking.

"Hey Bridget, guess what!" Miora said, smiling.  
"What?" Bridget retorted.  
"Did you ever get your I-pod back?" Miora gave her a knowing glance.  
"Crap! Ginny!" Bridget quickly took her eyes off of her eyes off of Miora before muttering, "You suck."

"Well, yes. It is one of my many talents." Miora thought about the words that came out of her mouth, looked around at the people staring at her and looked down, "That came out wrong."

"Thank God she's my date," Fred muttered to George with a mischievous grin.

"You're not my type." Miora answered with a casual wave of her hand, "Now you on the other hand." Miora said as she pointed to George.

"We're the same person!" Fred jumped up from his seat.

"Ah Drop Dead Fred, don't be jealous of my mad skills."

"So, what time is this fancy to do?" Bridget asked, trying to relieve the tension that was caused between the two.

George looked at her watch, "It's in a couple of hours. We can floo there so we don't need to leave any time soon."

"Fun," Bridget said as she got up from the table, "I'm going to go get ready."

"What time will you be home?" Remus asked suddenly.

"I dunno," Bridget said casually, "I suppose whenever I'm ready to leave."

"You'll be home before one." He told her.

"Anyway, problem," Miora said looking at her mother.  
"I don't like problems," Fred muttered. George then agreed with him. "What kind of problem?"

"Mother decided that since my nice clothes weren't essential, because I'll be wearing a uniform at Hogwarts, they were sent over on snail mail. So my dress up clothes won't arrive until tomorrow." Miora crossed her arms and gave a huff. "I'm not going to any shin-dig when I have nothing to wear."  
The twins looked at Bridget and then back to Miora. "They aren't the same size. Bridget's a little bit taller than Miora," Fred pointed out.

"Anyway we can transfigure "Not unless mother does it. And at the moment, she's not too pleased with us."  
"Therefore, problem," Miora stated once again.

"Miora you have fine clothes," Miora's mother stated, quite uncomfortable with the fit her daughter was throwing.

Mrs. Weasley came bustling in with the food, spaghetti. "Watch out, it's hot!"

The food held suspended in the air for a moment before Mrs. Weasley gently lowered it down in the middle of the table.

"Is this meat sauce?" Bridget asked Mrs. Weasley sweetly.

"No, I remember the last time you threw a fit about meat sauce," The red haired woman shook her head disapprovingly, then took her seat next to her husband.

"Are you a vegetarian?" Miora asked grumpily, still upset that she had no party clothes.

"No, I just think that ground beef in spaghetti sauce looks like bogeys."

Miora thought for a second then nodded her head, "I never thought about it before, but you're right!"

"Thank you!" Bridget looked around the table victoriously.

"That still leaves the problem of Miora's clothing situation." Fred reminded them.

"What if she borrowed that new outfit from my sister. She'd never find out," the blonde suggested.

"That's kind of weird!" Miora squealed. "I've never worn other people's clothes before. I'm kind of an only child."  
"Well, it's okay, she's never worn it before so it's brand new," Bridget said, piling spaghetti on her plate then passing it on to Miora.  
Miora groaned but then nodded her okay before grabbing some spaghetti herself.

"Oh Drop Dead Fred," She looked at his hair, "Nothing red or orange please."

She made a puppy dog face.  
"Manipulation!" Fred cried. "I like this girl more and more." He then turned to his twin. "And to think, we were fighting over who got Bridget."

"Too bad she's already taken," Miora muttered in an amused voice, "Ow!" she exclaimed when Bridget yet again kicked her under the table.

"What was that?" Remus asked as he looked at the two girls suspiciously.

"Nothing," Bridget answered as she glared at Miora, "Right Miora?"

"Right," Miora agreed, "Nothing at all."

"Let me get that outfit for you and we can start to get ready," Bridget said as she grabbed Miora's hand and dragged her up the stairs before another word could be said.

"But...but...my food!" Miora reached out to the table where her spaghetti laid, virtually untouched. She watched as Fred, or was it George, pulled it across the table and started eating it.  
"There will be more food," Bridget pulled her friend along and into the room where the outfit was.

"Now," Bridget rummaged through her sister's closet looking for an outfit that didn't look like she was going to apply for a librarian's position. "Here it is!" Bridget pulled out a blue and white striped polo shirt with a jean skirt that came above the knees.

"This is the only thing she has that doesn't look like she should be driving a mini van to soccer practice."

"It'll do," Miora said as she took the clothes from Bridget.

Miora marched into the bathroom and started changing. It didn't take much to realize that the skirt didn't really fit with her personality so she took that back off and left the bathroom in the polo and her jeans.

She went into her room and pilfered her duffle bag and found a nicer pair of light jeans and some heels that she had snuck into her bag. She put those on and then walked back into the room where Bridget was waiting.

"The skirt was a no go. But how do I look anyway?" Miora asked Bridget.

"Great!" Bridget said enthusiastically, "How do I look." Miora studied the girl. She had dark makeup around her eyes and her blonde hair was straightened in a super model fashion. She was wearing a black and white halter top with a short white jean skirt. On her feet were black stiletto sandals. Bridget looked like she had just finished a vogue fashion shoot. It almost made Miora a little envious.

"George should be the one called Drop Dead Fred when he sees you." Miora laughed as Bridget grabbed her arm and pulled her down the stairs.

The girls bounded down the stairs and walked back into the dining room, where they found everyone except the twins who must've finished their food and gone to either change or bug someone else.

"BRIDGET SHANNON ERIN GRANGER! WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING DRESSED LIKE THAT?!?" Remus stood up from his chair, making everyone turn their heads to the two girls standing at the doorway.

"Lee Jordan's party that George asked me to?" Bridget asked innocently. Miora had a feeling that this kind of thing had happened before.

"I think not!" Remus said sternly.

"Oh whatever!" Bridget said with a roll of her eyes, "You can't tell me what to do!" Miora looked at the two and noticed that they had the same shape eyes when they were angry. _Curious,_ Miora thought to herself, _Bridget didn't mention them being related. _

"You live here, under my supervision. I can certainly tell you what to do. And right now I say that you can't wear that to the party! Now if you still want to go, go upstairs and change!" Remus ended the exchange.

Miora looked at Bridget, "You might want to listen."

"I'll handle this," Bridget whispered back to her friend, "Whatever you say." She waltzed up the stairs, grabbed a black jean jacket, a black purse, and bolted out the door with Miora following closely behind.

"Why are we outside?" Miora asked, "I thought we were leaving through Floo."

"Oh yeah," Bridget thought as she bit her lip.

"You're just screwed, because the minute you walk back in that door I have a feeling you aren't going anywhere tonight," Miora said, a mischievous smile on her face.

"What are you thinking?" Bridget asked.  
"Well, I haven't really got the layout of the house down but isn't the fireplace near the back door? We don't have to go through the dining room to get to the fireplace right?" Miora smiled.

Bridget's face cracked into a smile, "Miora, you're a genius. I'm so glad I decided to induct you into the Revettes."

"When we get home you should read your mom's diary. There might be some clues about her past. Hell, maybe there are even clues about my mom too."

"I dunno," Bridget looked at the sky thoughtfully. While it was true she did want to know more about her mom, she wasn't sure if she was ready. And from the look of it, Miora wasn't sure if she was ready either.

"Come on," Miora said as she pulled Bridget towards the back of the house. They slipped through the back door and saw Fred and George at the fire place.

"We figured after we heard WWIII that you'd be using the back fire place."

George said, holding his hand out for Bridget to take.  
"M'lady," Fred offered his hand to Miora and they walked into the fireplace after Bridget and George were gone.

Nearly falling out of the fireplace at Lee Jordan's house, Fred and George introduced Miora to them. "Lee, this is Miora. Miora, our best friend and birthday boy, Lee Jordan."

"Oh, very nice to meet you. But what did you do to end up with them as dates?" Lee Jordan asked.

"Well, other than the fact that the only other girls at the house happen to be her mom," Bridget motioned to Miora, "and their sister, I'm just awesome and Miora's my new friend!"

"Not to mention the fact that they couldn't resist our charm." George said with a wink.

"Oh yes," Bridget rolled her blue eyes, "I want you, I need you. Oh baby oh baby." with that, she walked over to a small stereo that was sitting on a table. "Ugh, of course. You would pick the crappiest music to play. Good thing I brought some music of my own. And don't worry. It's not The Beatles or Nirvana. She reached into her purse and pulled out her latest CD. The girl placed it in the stereo and pushed play. A second later, music filled the room.

"What's that?" Lee Jordan asked.

"The new Killers CD. I heard the song on the radio and wanted it. So, I went out and bought it."

"Whatever works and keeps the party jumpin'." Lee laughed.

Miora shook her head, "Jumpin'?" Bridget gave Miora a look. "Sorry, I'm from Cali, I haven't heard that term in, uh, I dunno, five or so years."

Fred turned to his date and asked, "Care to dance?"  
"There are three things I never do: Put on make-up, apologize and dance in public. I'm sorry but that's infringing on one of those three things." Miora shrugged her shoulders.

"Well I do," Bridget grabbed George's hand and they began dancing.

"So, do you like it here?" Fred asked, trying to make conversation.

"It's all right I suppose. I mean, I've only been here a few hours. But it's cool. Bridget's pretty interesting. She told me about her engagement."

"Engagement?" Fred looked at Miora then Bridget who was dancing with George, "She's engaged?"

"Oh shit!" Miora clapped her hands over her mouth, "I really shouldn't have said that."

"Who is she engaged to?" Fred asked.

"I'm not supposed to tell anyone." Miora whispered.

"Is it Draco Malfoy?"

Miora looked at him, "How'd you know."

The red haired boy smiled, "When you watch people as much as George and I do trying to find the opportune moment to pull a prank, you learn a thing or two about people."

"So, you knew?"

Fred nodded, "I've had my suspicions. I think that it's great."

Miora stared at him as if he had just sprouted another head, "But I thought she said that she didn't want people to know because they wouldn't understand."

"Most people wouldn't. I was in a Comedy of Errors with him last year and it wasn't as terrible as I thought. Draco's not such a bad guy. Plus, you can tell he's mad as a hatter about Bridget."

"Does she know that you know?"

"Doesn't have a clue."

"Let's not tell her just yet. That whole trust issue would be broken at the beginning of the friendship and I'm not keen on that."

"Got it. It can be like our own little secret," Fred said, throwing an arm over her shoulders. "Dance?"

"I told you. I don't dance in public!" Miora tossed Fred's off of her shoulders.  
"Hey, you can't blame a bloke for trying," Fred shrugged his shoulders before starting to look for his twin.

"Hey!" Bridget said as she waltzed up to Miora, "Whatcha been talkin' about with Drop Dead Fred?"

"I got it!" Fred exclaimed victoriously, "Miora, Miora on the wall!!!!"

The two girls looked at him as if he was on drugs.

"Her nickname, You're Bridge Over Troubled Waters, I'm Drop Dead Fred, George is Boy George, and now Miora is Miora, Miora on the Wall."

Bridget thought for a second then nodded, "It works."

Miora groaned. "There's nothing better in those brains of yours than Miora Miora on the wall? I thought you guys were joke geniuses."  
"What did she just say?" Fred asked George.  
"Did she just insinuate what I think she insinuated?" George countered.  
"Excuse us?" The twins asked simultaneously.  
"You heard me. It's not like it's the most original thing in the world," Miora put her hands on her hips.  
"I don't think I like her very much any more," Fred muttered.  
"Agreed." George mumbled.  
"Time to go home?" They asked each other. "Much obliged dear sir." They grabbed the girls' hands and entered the fire place.

"Hey!" Bridget pouted, "I didn't get my CD."

"We'll get it for you tomorrow." Fred answered, "You'd better get upstairs. You're going to be in big trouble if they catch you tonight."

"Good idea. Now we can read the dairy!" Miora exclaimed enthusiastically as she took Bridget's hand and pulled her out of the room and up the stairs.

Bridget grabbed the book that was on her bed and stared at it. "Do we start from the beginning or just open to a random page like we did last time?"

"I'd say start from the beginning so we can get the entire story instead of just parts of it pieced together," Miora said, sitting down and dragging Bridget with her.

Bridget opened the cover and looked at the handwriting that resembled her own. She began to read:  
_"Dear Diary,  
New year, therefore new diary. The party was so much fun! I'm so glad that Sirius conveniently forgot to tell James about the party. After what happened with Narcissa, I think that I'd end up finding a new way to kill someone that leaves no evidence behind. Okay, I'd better not tell anyone about that plan. Back to the party..._

Suddenly, the room started to fade.

"What the Hell is going on?" Miora asked as she looked at Bridget.


End file.
